


Was Made For Me And You

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Gilmore Girls, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Dean Forrester is still finding his feet in his new town, Stars Hollow. It’s nice, if not a little boring. That is, until he meets a boy who everyone seems to be talking about.
Relationships: Dean Forester/Boaz Priestly
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new venture for me writing these cuties. I’ve never actually seen ten inch hero so Priestly is my own creation in this so hope he’s ok. And though I’ve seen Gilmore girls, yeah I’ve claimed Dean as my own too, so this might have a hint of those shows it’s very much an au :) enjoy!

“Dean, honey, you’re going to be late!”

Closing his laptop, Dean grabs his jacket and the green apron hanging on the back of his bedroom door and rushes down the stairs. 

“Wait, I made you lunch.” 

“Mom, you didn’t have to,” Dean says, shrugging his jacket on and tucking the lunchbox crammed with all kinds of things inside under his arm.

“Nonsense, it’s your first day at Doose’s. After today you can fend for yourself, deal?”

Dean laughs and quickly kisses his moms cheek before heading out through the door and down the porch steps. His sister Clara is lying on a blanket in the front garden, surrounded by magazines and bottles of nail varnish.

“Will you bring me some chocolate?” Clara kicks her bare feet in the air, smiling sweetly. A typical little sister ploy.

“If you clean my car, yeah.” Dean smiles and hops over the low fence onto the dirt road in front of the house.

“It doesn’t even work!” Clara yells.

“It can still be clean and not work,” Dean responds, laughing.

“Dork!”

Dean winces, convinced the whole town will have heard that.

They’ve only been in Stars Hollow for just over two weeks, and Dean is still getting used to living somewhere new, and getting to know people. His mom and dad both have jobs out of town, and his younger brother and sister aren’t starting school for another month, but Dean is in a sort of limbo in his life. He’s got options to go to college, but he hasn’t yet settled on anything. The thing is, Dean likes to work, and if he’s ever going to get a place of his own he needs money, and college will just create a debt he doubts he could ever get out of. There are online courses that have interested him though, and the cost is insanely lower. 

Dean sighs and heads onto Main Street, nodding and smiling at the people he passes. Doose’s is only a short walk from the house and a good place to put some faces to names. It feels like a friendly place. They’ve already had two muffin baskets and a bottle of homemade lemonade dropped off by the neighbours.

“Morning, Mr Doose.” Dean greets the shops owner with a wave.

It had been a stroke of good luck running into the man a few days ago when they’d been in the local diner having lunch. Dean overheard him talking to someone about needing to advertise a job and almost tipped over his chair to go over and ask about it. Maybe Mr Doose liked how keen he was because he gave him the job on the spot.

“Dean, good to see you. Come on over.” Mr Doose makes room behind the check out and dean takes off his jacket, slipping the apron over his head. “Let me show you the ropes. Deliveries go behind here, they get put on the shelves out there, they get sold here. You can have half an hour for lunch and breaks too, uh, if it’s quiet, well just use your noggin and we’ll get along just fine. Ok with that?”

“Yeah, the ropes seem pretty straightforward. I’ll get to stacking those boxes there.”

“Good, lad.” Mr Doose looks pleased. 

The morning goes pretty quickly in the store, and it’s not bad. They aren’t overrun with customers, so it’s not hard going from emptying deliveries to bagging up folks groceries. Everyone is really friendly, and make an effort to welcome dean to the community.

“Ok, Dean, why don’t you have a quick break,” Mr Doose says. “There’s a stool over there.”

Sure enough, next to the special offer mac and cheese and a window, there’s a wooden stool. Dean finds his lunchbox and sits, eating his sandwich’s and watching he activities in the street. 

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a swish of green and black catches his eye.

Dean’s stomach swoops.

“Oh my god, look, it’s Priestly.” A group of girls, about Dean’s age, step out from the fruit and vegetable isle and flock to the window. 

“Did you ever give him your number, Casey?” A girl with red, waist length red hair nudges her friend.

“Are you kidding? No, I’d die if he even looked at me.”

“Mmm, god he’s so bad, just look at him,” a third girl says, practically drooling. “Your dad would literally kill you if you went out with him.”

“Yeah, he would. Maybe I’ll ask him out then,” Casey says, making them all giggle.

“He still hasn’t got a job since he got back, kinda weird don’t you think?” One of the girls says.

Dean looks at them then back out to the street. Whoever he is, this bad boy of Stars Hollow, is wearing a green tartan kilt and a black T-shirt with no sleeves... and he has a Mohawk, a green Mohawk. Dean feels his cheeks start to warm up.

“I think it just makes him sexier.”

“Casey, oh my god, you’ve got it so bad. Come on, he might be at the diner later, let’s go back to yours and find something amazing for you to wear.”

The girls leave the store without buying anything and the guy... Priestly, turns the corner and Dean loses sight of him.

“Hmm, that’s just great.” Dean groans and rolls his eyes at himself. Impossible crushes are his thing, so why he thought Stars Hollow would be different for him he’s not sure. 

Maybe he won’t ever run into the guy. Yeah, he probably won’t. 

Dean is a terrible liar, especially when it’s to himself.

***

There’s ten minutes until Dean’s shift ends and he’s considering what chocolate to get for his sister when the bell above the door rings.

“Howdy, Taylor.”

Mr Doose comes out from the back room with a heavy sigh.

“How many times, it’s Mr Doose to you, Boaz. And to everyone else for that matter.” Doose says the name with more than a hint of contempt.

Boaz Priestly? Unusual name, Dean thinks, moving along the isle to keep out of sight but enough that he can still see. The guy, well his Mohawk, bobs as he walks down the toiletries and homeware isle.

“I hope you speak to your grandmother with more respect.”

“Aw, you know I’m just pulling your chain. Ooh, lemon scented...”

Dean hears a loud sniff. It’ll be the bottles of lemon fabric softener. He restocked the shelves with them earlier.

“We’re closing in ten minutes, young man. Dean will serve you so don’t dally and just get whatever it is you want quickly.”

“Sure thing, Mr Doose. Who is Dean?”

Heavy boots thud closer and dean squats down, stupidly trying to hide. Where can he hide in a store? 

“Hi, down there. Dean?”

“Um...” Dean scrabbles around, trying to look like he’s busy when he’s not, knocking over the boxes of tampons in the process. 

“I hate it when that happens,” Priestly says, squatting down to help pick them up. His knees poke out from under the kilt and Dean nearly chokes on air. “I actually just need a pineapple, not tampons.”

“Right. Oh... I don’t think there are any.” Dean gets up, feeling awkward and gangly, but Priestly just smiles and points to the counter.

“I found the last one.”

Dean laughs, awkwardly of course, and walks around the counter to put it through the checkout.

“You’re new, right?”

“Yeah, um... yes, just moved here. Well, not just, we moved a few weeks ago. It’s my first day here. I’m Dean.”

Priestly laughs. It’s friendly and loud, not at all like a “bad boy” would laugh at all.

“Yeah, I know. I’m Priestly.”

“Oh, but mr Doose called you...”

“Yeah, Boaz is my first name, don’t ask, but I prefer Priestly.”

Dean nods and pushes the buttons to total up the price of the pineapple. His eyes are drawn to priestlys T-shirt. It says, “wanna pizza me?” with a picture of an oozy slice of pizza below it.

“How was it? First day, I mean.”

Dean looks up. The black eyeliner sweeping through Priestly’s lashes make the colour of his eyes pop. Green. Of course they are.

“Yeah, I guess. Slower than the Walmart I worked in before, but yeah, it’s been good.”

Dean shrugs and puts the pineapple into a paper bag, taking the note that Priestly holds out for him. 

“Is this all you wanted?”

“Uh-huh,” Priestly replies, winking and pointing his finger at Dean like a gun. He picks up the pineapple and spins, leaving with only about a minute to spare until the store closes. “See you around!”

“Uh... yeah...” Dean blinks after him, dazed. 

“Do yourself a favour, Dean. Don’t go hanging around him.”

Dean jumps when Mr Doose appears at his side.

“Why not? He seemed friendly.”

“Oh, he is, but he’s a no hoper.” Doose folds his arms over his barrel like stomach. He sighs at Dean’s confusion. “A deadbeat. Look, he’s not a bad kid, but... hrmmpf, just trust me, ok. Come on, it’s time you should be going. You did well today.”

Dean smiles and thanks his boss, grabbing his jacket and heading home. He can’t shake what Mr Doose said about priestly though. Dean doesn’t think he’s right, and it was kinda harsh too.

Ok, so he only met Priestly for about three and a half minutes, but still. He was so vibrant, so alive, and Dean just can’t connect the negative words with someone like him. 

Not to mention how unfair it is to say about anyone. Especially someone so, so... 

“So hot,” Dean says out loud, opening the gate to his house, the blush that had just about faded rushing back to his face. 

He feels guilty as soon as the words leave his mouth. Judging someone on their looks, be it in a positive or negative way is something dean has been trying hard not to do lately. He’s seen the damage it can do all through high school, and the prejudices that can come from it. Priestly probably gets judged all the time, so dean decides there and then not to be that guy. 

The butterflies in his stomach still make him hope he sees him again soon.

***

Luke’s diner is pretty quiet when they arrive. Dean spots Priestly through the fairy light lit windows. He’s talking animatedly to the man behind the counter, his hands moving around, black nail varnish dancing in the air.

Dean also notices that Priestly seems to be on his own, no sign of the girls from the store. 

“Terry, ooh get the table by the window,” Judy, Dean’s mom says, already making her way over.

“Wanna share a pizza?” Clara nudges her brother in the side. “Dean? Deeeean?”

“Hm, what? Pizza... I don’t know, I’ve not seen the menu yet.” 

“Who are you staring at?” Clara tries to get around Dean to see, but he puts his hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair and turning her around. “Hey!”

“Let’s just sit down, ok?”

“Were you looking at that boy?” 

Clara sits sideways on her chair so that she can look back towards the diners counter.

“Nope. Hey, look, they do mac and cheese.” Dean waggles the menu at his sister, but she’s not so easily distracted.

“He looks kinda scary. Is he a bully?”

“A bully? Dean, someone’s bullying you?” Judy puts down her menu, frowning at her son.

“No, mom. No one is a bully,” Dean says, glaring at his sister, “and I’m not being bullied.”

“I like his skirt,” Clara adds, giggling when Dean groans.

“Well, I’m having the cheeseburger,” Terry announces, oblivious to his family’s conversation. His stomach growls loudly. “Deano, go and order won’t you, kiddo?”

Dean stands up, listening to what his mom and sister want and then going up to the counter. He looks intently at the drinks menu on the wall, trying not to act like a total loser by staring at Priestly.

“Hey, kid. What can I get you?” The man behind the counter takes a pencil from behind his ear, ready to take Dean’s order.

“Oh, um, a cheeseburger... two cheeseburgers, a Cesar’s special salad, and mac and cheese, please.”

“So that’s three cheeseburgers, a Cesar’s, a...”

“Oh, sorry no, just two cheeseburgers,” Dean says, smiling apologetically.

“I know, kid. I’m just joking with you. Any drinks?”

Dean orders and pays, seeing Priestly move from his stool to the one next to where he’s standing.

“You have a doppelgänger. I swear I was just talking to someone who looks just like you over at doose’s. What a weird, crazy world we live in.”

Dean smiles and turns his head.

“Enjoying all the splendours this town has to offer?” Priestly reaches over the counter and snags a doughnut on one finger. “Here with your folks?”

“Yeah, mom wanted to try this place. The cute place with the fairy lights in the window.” Dean mimics his moms voice with a laugh. “The food looks good though.”

“Oh yeah, Luke’s is the best. Is that your family over there by the window?”

“Uh-huh.”

Priestly waves at them, because of course it’s not just Clara looking at them, but his mom and dad too. Clara giggles and waves back.

“Working at Doose’s again tomorrow?” Priestly pops a piece of doughnut into his mouth. Sugar makes his lips sparkle very distractingly.

“Uhh.. no, nope, well maybe. I’m  
going to apply for another job actually. It might be a volunteer thing at first, but I read online that they can take on volunteers into paid positions so, yeah, that’d be great, but if not I don’t mind volunteering.”

Priestly blinks slowly, his dark eyelids shutting out that mesmerising green.

“Oh, at the museum. I didn’t say where.” Dean groans and notices Luke return from the kitchen.

“I’ll bring your order over,” he says, addressing Dean. He puts two take out bags on the counter and looks at Priestly. “Twelve ninety.”

“And a doughnut,” Priestly says, licking sugar off his fingers.

Luke doesn’t look annoyed, so Dean figures he must know Priestly pretty well. He takes fifteen dollars from him and when Dean sees the change, he’s still only charged Priestly for the bagged up food and not the doughnut.

“Well, that’s me,” Priestly says, picking up his food.

“What did you get?” Dean is constantly amazed at his inability to make any kind of interesting conversation. 

“Corn chowder and French toast. You should try it sometime.” Priestly starts to head for the door. “Good luck for tomorrow.”

“Oh, thanks... bye.”

Dean looks at Luke who is giving an exasperated but knowing look.

“Is it too late to change my order?” Dean asks.

Luke sighs, but calls into the back.

“Caesar! Hold the...”

“Cheeseburger,” Dean says.

“One cheeseburger! For?”

“Um, the corn chowder and some French toast, please.”

“Uh-Huh. Chowder and French toast! I’ll bring it over, kid.”

“Thanks.” Dean hurries back to the table, ready for the bombardment of questions from his little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is on a high after his job interview at the museum, but his day is about to get even better.

After Dean’s interview with the museums curator, he was buzzing. 

The job was just what he’d been hoping for and more, and he’d definitely gotten the vibes that his enthusiasm had impressed. Hopefully the volunteer part of his title would be replaced with something more permanent, and paid.

Walking through Stars Hollow, the sun warm on his face, Dean enjoys the relief of knowing that soon he’s going to have enough money to get himself a small apartment, maybe even get started on fixing up his camero, heck he might even go wild and splurge on a new jacket. Eventually.

Crossing the street, a lady with blonde hair thrusts a flyer at him.

“Here, doll, have a look at that.”

“What is it?” Dean asks, turning the flyer the right side up to read it.

“The annual Star’s Hollow exhibit. Memorabilia and photographs all about the history of the town.” The woman starts shuffling Dean back across the street towards the town hall. “You’ll love it.”

“Um, uh, sure ok.” Dean was going to go home and change, but it does sound kind of interesting, and maybe he’ll see Priestly there.

Pocketing the flyer, Dean thanks the lady and heads over to the hall. There are flowers displays and posters leading up to the entrance steps, and Dean scans them, admiring the community spirit they have here. Where he grew up, there wasn’t anything like this.

Inside the hall it’s bustling with people, laughter and talking, and Dean spots a few people he recognises. He doesn’t see Priestly anywhere though, which is disappointing. After seeing him at the diner last night he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him.

Maybe if he hangs around long enough he’ll show up.

Dean wanders up and down the rows of tables, flipping through photo albums and reading the posters, and it’s nice to see how much pride the people have. 

At the back of the hall are three huge boards, all decorated with paper bunting and streamers. Dean notices two of the girls that were at the store the other day standing around near to one of them. He decides to go over and say hi.

“I think he’s hotter now,”

“Yeah, but it’s because you know that is underneath.” The girl, Casey if dean remembers right, points at a particular photograph.

Dean tries to stand taller to get a better look, but accidentally knocks the other girls elbow.

“Oh, sorry... did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s ok,” she replies, smiling. “You’re not from around here are you?”

“I just moved to stars hollow. I’m Dean.”

“Holly, and this is Casey.”

Casey smiles, but looks kind of disinterested. She turns her attention back to the board.

“I’ve been trying to get to know people, see if I can spot anyone in these displays. Um, what’s this you’re looking at.”

Dean steps between the girls and takes in the photographs stuck to the board. It’s of a ceremony of some kind, not a graduation, more like the opening of a new store or something. Mr Doose is in one of the photos holding a big pair of scissors. Luke from the diner is in another, his frown unmistakable. There’s a photo of a group of what look like high school graduates in age, relaxed and smiling. Dean starts to look at the next photograph but something stops him.

Those eyes.

“Priestly.” It’s a whisper, said in question even though dean is certain it’s him.

“You’ve met him then?” Holly gets close to the photo, her nose practically smashed against it. “I’m surprised you could tell it was him.”

“Yeah,” Dean replies, waiting for her to move so he can get another look. When she does, he can hardly believe his eyes.

Priestly looks so different. His hair is shorter, not crew cut short, but definitely not a Mohawk. It’s brown, with a hint of gold thanks to the bright sunny day when the photo was taken. He has a shy smile on his face, and his arm over a girls shoulder. It’s obvious they’re together, and Dean hates the jealous twinge he feels at that.

“He did suit the All American Boy’ look. It didn’t last long though.”

“Oh?” Dean regrets asking immediately, annoyed at himself for gossiping, but he can’t deny being curious.

“He was all big hair and combat boots again as soon as they broke up,” Holly continues.

“Does, um, she still live around here?”

“Oh, no. Moved on to bigger and better things.”

Dean looks again at the photo, and the girls move on to the next table. Priestly looks happy, he’s smiling in the photo, but Dean has seen him smile wider than that and it makes him wonder. He gets the urge to take the photo, his fingertips brushing it, when a group of people come to stand next to him and he decides to leave instead. 

Heading across town, past the bandstand, Dean is distracted by the photograph and he doesn’t really notice where he’s walking. Not until his shoe hits something solid and he nearly goes flying if it weren’t for some convenient railings to hang on to.

“Woah! You alright?!”

Dean looks up and pushes his hair out of his eyes. He’s at the entrance to a children’s play park, and much to his embarrassment, Priestly is swinging back and forth on one of the swings, looking at him with a cheeky smile.

“Now I know you’re not severely injured it’s ok to laugh, right?” 

“Yeah, laugh it up,” Dean says, holding his arms up as he heads towards the swings.

Priestly barks out a laugh, tipping his head back, and Dean just knows he’s exaggerating. Bastard.

“It’ll teach me for not looking where I’m going,” Dean says, sitting down on the swing to Priestly’s left.

“Yeah, you did look a little lost in thoughts,” Priestly says, kicking the ground to get a bit of momentum. His kilt blows a little in the breeze.

“I just came from the town hall,” Dean says. “The annual... something or other...”

“Oh, the Stars Hollow Exhibit. I mean it really could be every ten years. Every year is a bit much.”

“I don’t think people in Stars Hollow know the meaning of too much,” Dean replies, laughing softly.

“You’re learning quick.”

“They’re nice though. Everyone I’ve met so far, anyway.” Dean joins Priestly and pushes his feet off the ground. They end up swinging back and forth opposite each other. “I, um, saw a photo of you in the town hall.”

“Uh-huh? The one where I look like a junior accountant? That photo?”

Priestly grins, so Dean nods, relieved that he doesn’t seem to be upset about it.

“I was going through a phase.” Priestly shrugs and swings higher. “I know my phase was kinda backwards. Most people’s phases are when they dress like me for twelve months, but I guess I’ve never been conventional. I’ve dressed like this since I was a kid.”

“Was it for your girlfriend? That you changed for, I mean?” Dean avoids eye contact when he says the word girlfriend, looking out as far as he can as he tries to match Priestly in height.

“Yeah, but it was my own fault. I changed when I didn’t really want to, so... After we broke up I left for a while, travelled around, you know that old cliche.”

“What made you come back? I bet you went to more exciting places than stars hollow.”

“Some, yeah.” Priestly stretches his arms out so that he can lean back as far as he can, his Mohawk almost touching the ground. When he sits back up his cheeks are a little flushed from the blood rushing to his head. “My parents died when I was fifteen and I’ve lived with my grandma since then. She found out she was sick when I was away and I came back to look after her.”

“God, that’s... I’m sorry.”

Priestly smiles, sincere and a little sad.

“How’s your grandma doing?” Dean asks, deciding it’d be rude to pry about Priestly’s parents.

“Good, yeah. It was angina and you know age related stuff, but she’s pretty tough. Besides, she lives for her sweetcorn chowder every week from Luke’s.”

“What? That wasn’t yours?” Dean taps his toes on the ground, slowing the swing a little.

“Jesus, no. Why?”

“Hm? Oh... no reason.” Dean whistles, the very picture of innocence.

“Did you try it? You did, didn’t you?” Priestly laughs again. 

“What? No!”

“You diiiid.” Priestly reaches his hand out and pushes the chain on Dean’s swing.

“Alright, fine. It was pretty good, actually.”

Dean looks over to see Priestly looking back at him with what he can only describe as a dreamy expression.

“I’m really glad I met you,” he says, and Deans heart aches at the softness of it. 

“Me too,” Dean replies.

Priestly hooks a finger around Dean’s swing again and slowly pulls him closer. 

“I have to go. Do you want to do something tomorrow?”

“Yeah?” Dean ducks his head for being so eager, but he can’t help it. His stomach is flipping wildly with excitement.

“If you want?” Priestly’s eyes drop briefly to Dean’s lips.

“I have to work at the store, but um, I finish at three.” Dean bites his lip, leaning closer.

“Don’t fall,” Priestly says, laughing softly. “I really do have to go. Gran likes me to watch old reruns of Dynasty with her. Can I meet you after work?”

“I’d like that,” Dean replies.

“Cool.” Priestly lets Dean go and gets up off the swing, hesitating a moment before leaning down and kissing Dean’s cheek quickly. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah...” Dean touches his cheek, watching Priestly walking away, backwards.

“Hey, how’d you get on at the museum?”

“I got the job,” Dean calls back.

“That’s awesome. Knew you would.” Priestly winks and spins on his heel, so smooth that he doesn’t even break his stride.

Dean stays on the swings for a little while longer. He considers pinching himself, because he’s got to be dreaming, right? 

“Did I just get a date?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Priestly go on their first date.

“You’re early.” Is the first thing that comes out of Dean’s mouth when Priestly comes into Doose’s at two thirty. 

“Hey, you cant blame me for being eager,” Priestly replies, hopping up to sit on the counter top by the checkout. “And any opportunity to annoy Taylor is a good one.”

“You’re out of luck then. He’s not here. I’ve got the keys to lock up today.”

“Promoted already?” Priestly whistles. “Better tell Taylor to give you a raise.”

“Yep, I plan to.” Dean smiles. He looks outside trough the windows to the street. Dark clouds hang low in the sky and he’s sure he can see a few spots of rain on the glass. “Uh, hope you didn’t have something outdoorsy planned.”

“Hm?” Priestly blinks, definitely caught out staring at Dean. “No, nothing outdoors. Actually, before we go I wanted to say something.”

“Ok,” Dean replies, suddenly nervous. Does he want to cancel?

Priestly hops off the counter and turns so that he can see Dean head on. He’s not wearing a kilt today, but some black combat style pants with red tartan patches and a lot of straps. The phrase on his black T-shirt says, “Hang on. Let me overthink this”.”

“I like you, and yesterday I got carried away and I should have asked first before kissing you. Consent is, yeah totally the thing, super important, so I’m sorry.” Priestly bows a little, his speech over.

“Backdated permission granted,” Dean says. He can’t help but blush at the sweet sincerity from Priestly, mixed in with his charming wit. “I like you too, and um, if you wanted to do it again sometime that’d be cool.”

“Cool?” Priestly grins. “Cool.”

They chat a little as the time slowly creeps towards three, and when the clock chimes, Dean does up the till and locks up, checking the door twice.

“I think we can make it to Luke’s before the rain starts,” Priestly says, eyeing the sky. “If we run.”

Dean nods and they bolt across the street, the first drops patting slowly on the asphalt. When they reach Luke’s, both of them are laughing, their heads and shoulders damp, and Priestly holds open the door for Dean to get in out of the rain.

“Guess we didn’t run fast enough,” Dean says, leading the way to the counter and looking up at the menu. “Hm, I don’t know what I want.”

“The milkshakes are good,” Priestly says, pulling his wallet from one of the many pockets in his pants. “I got this.”

“You don’t have to.” Dean pats his hands on his jacket pockets, remembering his wallet is in one of them. 

“Nah, I want to,” Priestly replies, touching Dean’s wrist briefly to stop him getting any money out. “You can shout me next time.”

“Ok.” Dean can feel the blush on his cheeks so looks back at the board. 

His stomach is fluttering with excitement at being with Priestly, and that it feels very much like a first date. Not that Dean has had much experience with that kind of thing, and he’s definitely never felt this way before about someone, but it’s pretty great.

“What can I get you?” Luke takes a pencil from behind his ear, ready to write down their order.

“Hmmm, I’m going to get strawberry,” Priestly says. “With chocolate sauce and cream.”

“Bold choice. What about you?” Luke says, eyes moving to Dean from under his cap.

“Yours sounds good... mmm, I think I want chocolate though. Yeah, chocolate with chocolate sauce, please.” 

“Cream?” Luke’s pencil is poised on the pad.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks.”

“You both sitting here or gonna grab a table?”

Luke gives Priestly a look and a brief smile.

“We’ll be over there,” Priestly says, leaving a note on the counter.

They go to a free table by the window, though neither of them are particularly interested in the view of the town. Dean can hardly tear his eyes away from Priestly.

“You do know I’m going to have to steal some of your milkshake, right?” Priestly sits down, sighing dramatically. 

“Flavour regrets?” Dean shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on the back of his chair.

“No, definitely not the strawberry is amazing. I just should have ordered two.”

Dean chuckles. “Hm, maybe I’ll let you try some of mine.”

“Maybe? Look, I can do some mean puppy eyes when I want to. I don’t think you’d survive.”

“I think I have my sunglasses here somewhere...”

Priestly laughs loudly and taps Dean’s sneaker with his boot.

“Hey, do you want to come back to mine after this? We could watch a movie or just listen to music or something?”

“I’d like that,” Dean says. “I’ll have to call and tell my mom. The joys of still living at home.”

“You get on with your folks though?” Priestly leans back, his arm hooked over the back of the chair.

“Yeah, I do, it’s just... I need my own space, I think. Especially now with moving here, it’s not the house I grew up in, so I’m not attached to it or anything.”

Priestly nods. “Yeah, I get it. I mean, I live in my grandmas basement, so I’ve got my own space, but it’s still not really mine.”

Luke arrives with their milkshakes and a couple of straws, setting down Priestly’s change on the table.

“Enjoy,” Luke says, leaving as quick as he arrived. 

“Ughh, I should have got the strawberry, that looks good,” Dean says, pulling out his paper straw and poking it into the mound of cream on his own milkshake.

“You can try it,” Priestly replies. He pushes his glass towards Dean. 

Not needing to be told twice, Dean pokes his straw into the glass and sucks. The strawberry flavour is sweet and kind of artificial, but really perfect in Dean’s opinion.

“So good. You want to try this?” Dean pushes his own chocolate shake towards Priestly. He knows they’d been joking about Priestly stealing his, but it’s nice to share.

“Sure.” Priestly smiles. “Do you want to swap?”

“No... uh, no this one is yours. I’ll just have a little more.”

“I don’t mind,” Priestly says, drinking some of the chocolate shake. “This one is good too.”

“Mm, m’kay...” Dean swallows, wiping the corner of his mouth with his finger. “Thanks. Hm, you’ve got something on your ear.”

Priestly rubs the ear Dean’s pointing at, but there’s nothing on his fingers when he looks.

“Gone?”

“Nope, still there. Looks like ink or something.”

“Oh yeah, that’ll be it. My pen exploded when I was drawing, well not exploded, I guess it cracked. But, it went everywhere, Jackson Pollock everywhere.” Priestly rubs his ear again but the ink isn’t budging.

“You draw?” Dean perks up, interested to find out a few things about Priestly. “What kind of things?”

“I design clothes.”

“Yeah? Wow. Do you make them as well?”

“Oh yeah, I was making them way before I even started to sketch designs. I’d just think of what I wanted and cut up fabric and sew it all together. Most of the time it came out looking like I wanted.”

“That’s awesome. I couldn’t sew a button on,” Dean laughs. “So, you just make all your own clothes?”

“Hm? Oh, no... I do sometimes, but I have a website where I sell one off pieces. I do some shows, and I’m trying to get a collection together for one in New York in a few months. If I get some interest it might lead to something.”

Priestly sounds so passionate, and totally sincere, and Dean thinks about all of the comments he’s heard about Priestly being a layabout and a deadbeat. Clearly, no one in this town really know him at all, or haven’t taken the time to even try.

“I’ll show you. If you want?” Priestly downs the last of his milkshake, a chocolate moustache on his top lip when he lowers the glass. It makes Dean laugh.

“I’d love to,” Dean says, still chuckling. Priestly is so funny, but Dean can tell that he’s not joking around about his fashion. It means something to him.

“Great. Looks like the rains stopped. Ready to go?”

Dean tips up his glass, the last few drops of his milkshake landing on his tongue. 

“Now I am.”

***

Priestly’s house is on the opposite side of town to Dean’s. It’s old, cream and blue, with a picket fence wrapping around the porch. It’s beautiful, like most of the houses in Stars Hollow.

“I’ll see if Gran’s awake. She won’t be happy if I sneak you in without her introducing herself.”

Priestly opens the front door and puts his keys into a bowl. Dean waits in the hall while Priestly goes to check on his grandma.

On the walls, there are some photographs in frames, and Dean sees a young Priestly in a lot of them. He’s got a rainbow array of hair colours, varying degrees of elaborate eyeshadow and liner, but in all of them he’s got the same dazzling smile that Dean is so enamoured with.

Dean is looking at a photo of Priestly and who he assumes is his parents when Priestly comes back.

“She’s asleep.”

“Oh, that’s a shame, I’d like to meet her,” Dean says. “You look so cute in these pictures.”

“Oh, yeah, always been devastatingly handsome. It’s a curse sometimes.” Priestly smiles and shows Dean the door to the basement. “I’ve got a fridge if you want a drink, and snacks or whatever. We can order a pizza if you want?”

Dean nods, eyes wide as he takes in the space where Priestly lives. 

“Wow.”

Priestly looks like a combination of two things. Embarrassed, and modestly proud. Dean wants him to be the second thing more.

“You did all this?”

Dean walks further into the room, not knowing what to look at first. There are frames on the walls, black and slate grey, with photographs of elegant and elaborate gowns inside, sleek pants twinned with edgy jackets, and one that even looks like a wedding dress.

“It’s a labour of love,” Priestly says, Dean’s awe giving him more confidence. 

“They’re all... just beautiful. How’d you find out you were good at this?”

Dean studies the photographs, realising that some are actually sketches, and his heart does a weird little flip-flop in his chest. 

“I did a media design course in college, but it didn’t really work out, so I took a couple night classes on fashion design and some business type stuff.” Priestly opens a big folder on his desk. “It’s fun designing clothes, but to do it for a job, that was a cool idea.”

“Yeah, but you’ve got to have talent,” Dean says, letting his fingers move over the laminated clothing in front of him. “I could never do anything like this.”

Dean thinks again about the residents of stars hollow, and how little they know about Priestly. They’d probably think that Priestly’s designs would all be similar to how he dresses, but Priestly’s work all looks like it could have stepped off of a couture catwalk.

“So this is all of the designs for the show I mentioned.”

“In New York?”

“Yeah. I’ve got some of them made already, do you wanna see?” 

Priestly has an excited energy to him, electric and very attractive. Dean finds himself staring at his hands and wrists, and the line of his jaw now he’s standing so close.

“I’d love to.”

“Cool, um have a seat, I’ll go and get some. I’m not modelling them. Thought I’d tell you that now to save you any disappointment.” Priestly laughs.

“Damn,” Dean replies, sitting down on Priestly’s couch. It’s pretty big, enough that when he sits all the way back his feet don’t touch the floor.

“I’ve got to have twelve pieces ready,” Priestly says from somewhere behind Dean, raising his voice a little so he can hear. “I’ll be showing nine, but you’ve got to take spares in case a model drops out or they’re swapped or whatever.”

Dean listens and waits, excited to see some of Priestly’s work actually made and not just in a photograph. He also looks at what looks like Priestly’s bed in the corner, only a small single, out of the way to make room for his work Dean guesses. There are a lot of things in the basement room, but it’s clean and well organised, and isn’t messy at all. Dean cringes at the thought of his own messy bedroom right now.

“Okkkk, I’ve got four looks, some haven’t got all of their parts yet, like I need a jacket for one and...” Priestly waves his hand, stopping his own rambling. “Anyway, I’ll show you.”

Priestly had wheeled a matt black clothes rail in front of Dean, and even before he takes any of the clothes off the rail Dean can see how beautiful they are.

“This one took forever to do,” Priestly says, holding up a black mini dress. 

At first it looks all black, but as it moves Dean notices ripples of colour. 

“Is that metal?”

Priestly smiles. There’s a definite pinkish hue to his cheeks.

“Yeah, it’s chain mail.”

“That’s seriously cool.” Dean shuffles forward wanting to get a closer look. “Do you have a special machine to sew it?”

“Nah, I’ve got a pretty standard one, but this I had to hand sew, to get it to sit flat and blend into the fabric.”

“You hand sewed... ok, wow again. Can I?” Dean stands but doesn’t go closer until Priestly nods. 

Up close the clothing is even more impressive. Each garment is so stylish and sleek, and yet there’s always an edge that gives it that Priestly flare. They’re unique, exciting, and Dean can see them being adored by the huge industry he has pretty much no knowledge of.

“They’re incredible,” Dean says, genuinely meaning it. He reaches out unconsciously, just to brush his fingertips over the deep violet velvet fabric of some amazing looking cigarette pants.

“You really think so?”

Dean looks away from the clothes to Priestly, amazed to see such a vulnerable look on his face. Showing Dean his work, talking so openly about his drive and passion for it, has really meant something to Priestly.

“I really do,” Dean answers, feeling his own cheeks heat up a little.

“Thanks... hey, why don’t you pick out a film for us to watch and I’ll get us a drink and, I don’t have popcorn, but chips?”

“Sounds good,” Dean replies, sitting back on the couch as Priestly takes his designs away. “Um, what kind of drinks?”

Dean isn’t against alcohol or anything, even though he’s the only one in the room underage, but it’s probably not idea to go home stinking of booze.

“I got coke, uhh orange juice, oh water of course... no ice though. Tea?”

Dean smiles, switching on Priestly’s tv. Alcohol hadn’t even crossed his mind, and Dean’s crush gets a little bit stronger.

“Coke, please.”

“You got it.” 

After some clinking of glasses and tearing of packets, Priestly joins dean on the couch, putting the bowl of chips between them.

“You’ve got some good movies saved,” Dean says, placing his drink on the floor by his feet after taking a sip. “Classic horror.”

“You into that? They’re so much better than the stuff they make now. People think it’s cheesy but, I like ‘em.”

“Yeah me too. I haven’t seen The Wicker Man in ages.”

Priestly sucks some salt off his thumb and takes the remote from Dean.

“Awesome choice. I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

“Hey,” Dean says, knocking his sneaker against Priestly’s boot.

Priestly bumps their arms together, then not so subtly lifts his up to drape it gently over Dean’s shoulders.

“In case you get scared,” he says, popping a few more chips into his mouth.

“Oh, is that it?” Dean says with a chuckle, leaning his head back a little more.

It’s a good job he’s seen the film before, Dean thinks, because somehow he figures he’s not going to be paying much attention to it tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They be cute ☺️

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the same old story... Andy, this is all your fault!
> 
> Also, cheers for the title! You’re the best!


End file.
